A Heavy Workout
by poisongirl4
Summary: Randy and Cody are in the gym, can Randy keep his hands to himself? First time Candy. SLASH Cody Rhodes/Randy Orton, m/m sex


bTitle:: /b A Heavy Workout  
b**Author::** /b 616poisongirl  
b**Pairing::** /b Candy  
b**Rating::** /b NC-17  
b**Disclaimer:** /b**:** I don't own anyone, unfortunately, Vince does!

Cody added another 20 pounds to the weights and sat back down, he had been in the gym for 3 hours and had decided to finish up with something a little heavier than he was used to. He'd heard people talking, saying that he didn't have enough upper body strength, he was going to prove them wrong.

He lifted the weight, straining as he lifted it over his head and held it there, this wasn't going to be that hard, he thought to himself. Twenty minutes later and he was still going strong, muscles burning and flexing under the exceptional weight. A bead of sweat rolled down his brow on off his nose on to his already very damp white wife beater, a big sweat patch visible on the front and the back.

Cody was so lost in his lifting that he didn't hear the gym door open and someone else entre the room.  
"Jesus Cody, that's some serious weight you got there" Randy said as he came up behind Cody and took the weight from him placing it back on the stand.  
"I'm not as weak as you think" Cody quipped turning to meet Randy's concerned gaze.  
"It's not that I think you're weak Cody" Randy knitted his brow,  
"It's that I wasn't lifting that heavy at your age"

Cody smiled, "yeah well, I got to get bigger" he said as he picked the weight back up and continued his presses.  
"I think you're great the way you are" Randy said to himself as his eyes trailed down Cody's lean sweaty body.

Randy stripped his shirt. Just left in a pair of black jogging pants he picked up another 20 pounds of weights.  
"Well if you want to get ibigger/i? Then maybe we need even more weight"

Cody put the weight back down on the stand and watched quietly as Randy added the extra weight and slid onto the bench right behind him. He could feel the heat radiating off Randy's bare chest and smell his unique scent. Cody tensed as Randy ran his hands up Cody's sweaty arms, placing them side by side with Cody's on the weight bar.

Cody felt Randy's hot breath on his neck "shall we do this?" Randy whispered into Cody's ear.  
"Yeah, sure" Cody said a little shakily as he gripped the bar tight.

Randy picked up the weight, allowing Cody to take some of it as they set a slow steady pace, lifting the weight over their heads and then back down in front of Cody, up and back down. Cody relaxed slightly and lent back into Randy's solid body, he could feel Randy's heart beating in his chest and he wondered what it would be like to be pressed up against Randy's chest in a more sexual way, his cock twitched in his pants.

Randy felt Cody relax into him, he loved the feeling of Cody's back rubbing up and down his bare chest every time they hoisted the weights above them. He looked down at Cody's shoulders watching the muscles flex every time he lifted his arms, he watched transfixed as a bead of sweat made its way down from behind Cody's ear and into the soft material of his wife beater. He couldn't suppress a groan as his cock jumped in his pants.

Soon they were both panting hard, Randy's sweat was running down his chest and soaking into Cody's wife beater. Randy couldn't stop watching Cody's muscles move under his tanned skin on his shoulders and he wished he could lean forward and taste that enticing neck, he pants were getting painfully tight.

Cody could feel Randy's cock slowly pulsing into life against his ass, feel it getting harder and larger with each passing minute. He knew he shouldn't, but the feeling of Randy hard and panting behind him was sending him wild, his own cock painfully hard inside his grey jogging pants.

Randy couldn't take it anymore, he put the weights back down on the stand and rubbed his cock into Cody's lower back, desperate to gain some friction. Cody moaned letting his head loll back onto Randy's shoulder and relaxed into him completely.

Randy lent forward and traced a line with his tongue from Cody's shoulder up his neck and behind his ear, finally tasting Cody the way he had wanted to since he entered the gym. Randy sighed into Cody's ear, Cody tasted amazing to him, hot and salty.  
"God, you taste good Cody" Randy whispered, licking the shell of Cody's ear as he said it.

Cody shuddered at the feeling of Randy's slippery tongue on his neck, he reached behind him and grabbed the back of Randy's neck, pulling him in closer, encouraging Randy to continue with a soft groan. Cody's other hand rubbed up and down Randy's sweaty thigh.

Randy began to kiss and lick up and down Cody's exposed neck, placing sloppy open mouthed kisses as he worked his way down and then back up again.  
"I need more skin" Randy groaned as he pulled back slightly and lifted Cody's sweat soaked wife beater off him, Cody gasped as the cool air hit his sweaty flesh.

Randy's hands came up from behind him and across his chest, pressing him close. Cody's slick back rubbed smoothly up against Randy's bare chest as Randy softly tweaked Cody's nipples into hard nubs, never stopping his sloppy assault on Cody's neck.

"Fuck Cody, you're so hot" Randy breathed as he began to thrust gently into Cody's lower back  
"you're driving me wild!"

Randy trailed his hands down Cody's abs and into his jogging pants, taking Cody's rock hard cock in his hand he began jacking him hard and slow, his other hand cupping Cody's balls, kneading them softly. Randy's expert hand worked on Cody's cock, collecting the leaking pre cum and slathering it down Cody's shaft with every slow deliberate pump.  
Cody whimpered and arched into Randy's touch, rubbing himself back against Randy's confined cock and then forward, pushing himself through Randy's hand.

The feeling of Randy's strong arms wrapped around him and his firm chest up against his back was almost too much for Cody to take. Randy's lips on his neck felt like the sweetest heaven, but the hand jacking him perfectly was so deliciously sinful, he writhed back and forth between the two overwhelming emotions, completely lost in Randy.

Randy nibbled on Cody's ear lobe, the gentle whimpers he was eliciting from Cody were heading straight to his cock and he could feel the familiar tension beginning to build in his abdomen as he rocked into Cody.

"Can I fuck you?" He whispered into Cody's ear, sucking hard just beneath it and biting into the hot flesh.

Cody just nodded still aghast at Randy's actions. He rested his head on Randy's shoulder again, trying to catch his breath as Randy removed his hands from his jogging pants.

Randy stood, pulling Cody up with him and climbing off the bench.  
Cody had regained some composure, he smiled up at Randy as he closed the space between them and captured Randy's sweet lips in a searing kiss. Randy's arms wrapped tightly around Cody's back as he tilted his head to the side, deepening the kiss.

Cody's hands explored Randy's sweaty back, squeezing and scraping over the taught muscles as the kiss intensified, both men vying for dominance.  
Cody submitted, allowing Randy to take full control of the kiss, Randy smiled as he explored Cody's mouth with his tongue, his hands working their way down to Cody's pants, removing them quickly along with Cody's trainers and socks.

Randy broke the kiss, stepping back and taking a look at Cody's hot naked body. Cody smiled at him shyly from under hooded eyes, his eyelashes fluttering occasionally. Cody ghosted his hand over his pecs and down over his abs, taking a hold of his leaking cock and jacking it slightly.  
"You're drooling a little there Randy" he giggled.

Randy smirked, wiping his mouth dramatically.  
"I think you'd better lie down on the bench boy" He growled.

Cody lay down on the bench they had moments ago been lifting weights on and watched Randy as he removed his jogging pants, socks and trainers, his huge cock bouncing off his stomach as he moved.

Cody bit his lip, trying to suppress a moan at the sight before him, Randy stood mere inches away from him, hot, sweaty and rock hard.  
Randy stood in between Cody's legs staring down at him, his huge cock glistened with pre cum and twitched as he gazed over Cody's lithe form.

Cody stretched his arms out towards Randy in a silent plea for him to join him on the bench.

Randy bent down and placed a chased kiss on Cody's lips before working his way slowly down Cody's trim body, tasting every part of Cody as he went, before settling in between Cody's legs.

"Are you sure about this Cody" Randy said, suddenly seaming a little unsure. Cody just brought Randy's had up to his mouth and began sucking on his fingers, lathering them up good with saliva.

Randy groaned at the sight, taking Cody's hard cock in his hand and pumping it slowly.

"Just relax Cody, I'm going to make you feel so good" He whispered as he pushed a finger all the way into Cody's tight heat. Cody hissed at the intrusion, but Randy kept going, slowly finger fucking him, lubing up Cody's entrance.

Randy added another finger and started to scissor Cody, preparing him gently. Soon Cody was writhing, pushing down on Randy's fingers and moaning.  
"Please Randy, I need more" he groaned.  
"Just a little more Codeman, I don't want to hurt you"

Cody looked down at Randy an amused grin on his face,  
"Randy, I'm not some innocent virgin you know. Now get up here and fuck me!" Cody demanded.

Randy giggled and stood up capturing Cody's mouth in a feverishly hot kiss, his tongue snaked out and ran over Cody's lips before delving into his velvet mouth. Randy broke the kiss.  
"You never told me" Randy breathed as he peppered Cody's jaw line and neck with quick kisses.  
"Never told you what?" Cody said, not following.  
"That you had been with a guy!" Randy said as he continued down the Cody's chest, taking a nipple in his mouth and sucking lightly.

Cody gasped and the sensation "oh there have been guys" Cody smirked putting an emphasis on 'guys' making sure that Randy noticed.  
"Well in that case....." Randy smirked back as he lined his cock up with Cody's slick, stretched entrance, pushing forward quickly and sheathing himself fully in Cody's tight heat.

Cody arched his back and opened his mouth in a silent scream. Randy held his hips tight and still as he settled back down on the bench, eyes closed, taking deep breaths trying to ride out the pain of Randy's powerful intrusion.

Cody finally opened his eyes, watery with tears from the pain, but none fell, he just looked up at Randy and smiled, pulling him down into a sloppy kiss and digging his heels into Randy's back, encouraging him to move.

The thought of Cody not being a virgin really made Randy blazing hot, the thought that he didn't have to be gentle, that Cody knew what he was doing. The cocky and confident way in which Cody had told him, it was all so intriguing and terribly alluring. Suddenly a whole new side of Cody had been opened up to him and he wanted to explore every bit of it. All these thoughts rushed through his brain and straight to his cock as he heard Cody whimpering below him

"Jesus Randy that was intense" Cody whispered in between kisses.  
"You loved it" Randy growled pumping in to Cody hard and fast, his hands either side of Cody's head giving him more leverage, Cody's legs slung over his shoulders.  
"yeah, I did" Cody smiled up, wrapping his hands around Randy's back and slowly raking his nails up to Randy's neck.  
Randy hissed at the pain, biting down on Cody's collar bone he thrust into Cody harder, sweat rolled down his for head and dripped onto Cody's shoulder.

Cody pushed Randy up so he was standing up straight,  
"we need a change of angle" Cody grinned. Randy smiled down, knowing exactly what Cody wanted. He leaned back, grabbed onto Cody's knees tight and pounded back into Cody. His huge cock hitting Cody's prostate with every thrust.  
"Oh my god, yes Randy, right there, just there" Cody wailed.  
"Is. This. How. You. Like. It?" Randy asked punctuating each word with a hard thrust into Cody's prone body.  
"Oh fuck yes Randy, that's it! That's just right, fuck" Cody moaned grabbing his aching cock and pumping it in time with Randy's rapid thrusts.

Randy looked at the writhing, sweaty creature beneath him, he gazed down at the point where their body's met, watching as his cock disappeared and reappeared from Cody's incredibly tight heat.  
He brought his hand down, fingering around Cody's stretched entrance, he could feel that oh so familiar electricity building in his groin.

"Fuck Cody, you're so damn tight, so damn good. I'm not going to last"  
"me either" Cody whimpered through gritted teeth as he pumped his cock fast.

"Well then cum for me Cody, bring yourself off on your stomach, cum on yourself for me.....I need to see it" Randy growled, his thrusts becoming erratic.

Cody screamed and tensed as he came hard on his stomach and chest, he pumped his softening cock milking out every last drop. Cody smiled up at Randy lazily and trailed his fingers through the mess on his chest. He brought his finger up to his mouth and winked at Randy, sucking them into his mouth.

Randy watched Cody's cum covered fingers disappear into his mouth, felt his tight muscles contract around his cock, pushing Randy over the edge. He screamed, digging his nails into Cody's thighs as he came hard, deep inside Cody.

Randy pulled out of Cody and pulled him down on to the floor, holding him tight as the both panted trying to catch their breath.  
"Now that was a work out!" Cody grinned, placing a quick kiss to Randy's cheek.  
"Yeah, I think I'd like to iwork out/i like this more often" Randy said, as he dragged Cody on top of him, kissing him hard.


End file.
